


Smuch Ai

by KHA



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Artist Clarke, Clarke wakes up first for once, Clextavian, Cuddly Commander, Cute sassy morning banter, Don't Judge Me, F/F, I will corrupt you and your ships, Lazy Mornings, LongLiveHeda, Multi, Sexy OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:05:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHA/pseuds/KHA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a lazy morning in Polis<br/>"There was no way Clarke was going to let the beautiful expression playing on Lexa’s gorgeous face escape her memory; or her charcoal for that matter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smuch Ai

**Author's Note:**

> This my first post on AO3 and my first OT4 so bear with me. It's a little rough and unbetaed but I had to get it out of my head!  
> Enjoy!!!!

The early morning sun had just begun to peek over the horizon as Clarke stirred. She felt uncharacteristically awake this morning despite the early hour. She propped herself up in her elbow looking down at the beautiful tangle of tan limbs below her and smiled. Octavia faced away from her half hanging off the bed as Raven curled around her back. Her leg thrown across Octavia’s thighs. Lexa on the other hand was curled into a ball in the center of the furs, her hand tightly clutching a fist at the waist of Clarke’s shirt. Gently, Clarke ran a hand down her arm and began to work on releasing the tension in her fingers. A sigh escaped the Commander’s lips as they turned up into a slight smile and she tucked her newly freed hand under her chin. With a feather light kiss to her temple, Clarke slipped from the bed, making her way across the dimly lit room to her desk. There was no way she was going to let the beautiful expression playing on Lexa’s gorgeous face escape her memory; or her charcoal for that matter. 

She grabbed her last sheet of paper and her favorite pencil before settling on a large chair next to the bed. A warm breeze pushed its way through the open window, blowing the curtains and stirring Lexa slightly. Her legs unfurled, the light blanket covering her torso slipped down unveiling Lexa’s bare chest. Clarke stifles a moan. She didn’t usually sleep topless, not that Clarke was complaining. She worked quickly to sketch out the striking curves of Lexa’s chest and torso.

She doesn’t know how long it’s been since she woke up. The sun is slanting through the curtains and the cool of the spring morning passes into the warmth of the day. She aches to wake them, to lavish them and share loving embraces as they do every morning but she just can’t find it in herself to ruin such a peaceful moment.

Octavia is the first to stir a short time later. Clarke watches as she practically falls from the mattress in her haze. Smiling, Clarke sets down her work and makes her way over to kneel beside the heavy-eyed warrior. Softly pushing the mess of brown hair from her face, Clarke plants chaste pecks along her jaw before gently claiming her lips.

“Good morning, beautiful.”

“Clarke? Why are you awake? You hate being awake” she poked, her voice thick with sleep.

“Mmhm, just kiss me,” Clarke smirked as she planted another kiss on her warrior’s lips. Octavia responds immediately, pulling Clarke closer as she tried to escape Raven’s grasp. “Easy, babe. You really don’t want to wake her up on her day off.”

“Then help me lose clingy here.”

With a smile Clarke moved to the foot of the bed, tracing light patterns into Raven’s thigh before moving it just enough for Octavia to slip out from under her. Clarke carefully replaced Octavia’s leg with a pillow before resuming her seat near the head of the bed, tucking her legs underneath herself. She sketched the final details into Lexa’s face as Octavia returned from the bathing room.

“Dei meizen, niron. Leska cheks reshweful,” Octavia mused quietly over Clarke’s shoulder, a smile playing at her lips. 

“She so beautiful when she’s asleep, I couldn’t help myself. I wish I had a camera.“ 

“You are a walking camera, Clarke. Only your drawings are far more accurate.” Octavia’s voice lowered, “You capture her essence, her strength, and your love, within your art. A camera wouldn’t ever do her justice the way you do.” Octavia’s hand pushed Clarke’s golden curls over her shoulder and pressed a lingering kiss to her neck. Clarke couldn’t hold back the throaty moan that escaped her as she tangled her hands in Octavia’s hair pulling the warrior to her lips. In a matter of seconds, Octavia had taken the drawing from Clarke placed it on the nightstand before clamoring to straddle Clarke’s lap. 

“And I thought Lexa was the sweet talker.”

“Shof op, Klarke, Smuch ai. Nau.”

“There’s my girl,” Clarke teased as Octavia took full control of the kiss, nipping and sucking against her lower lip. Clarke knows Octavia’s threshold for teasing is extremely low. She also knows just how to rile the younger girl up to get what she wants. So it’s no surprise when Clarke is able to gain control with a simple nudge of her knee. She ruts against Clarke’s thighs and releases a moan loud enough to wake the dead as Clarke bites down lightly on her shoulder. Only spurred on by the warriors reactions, Clarke reached for the hem of Octavia’s night shirt, pulled it up so she could get to the beautiful olive skin underneath. Without hesitation Octavia ripped the cotton over her head and flung it away, not really caring where it landed; completely oblivious to anything except the feeling of Clarke’s lips teasing her breasts. Clarke moved to suck along Octavia’s sensitive pulse point just below her ear. Moving Octavia’s long locks out of her way, Clarke noticed a pair of stunning green eyes staring back at her.

“Don’t stop on my account, prisa. I’m not done appreciating my wakeup call this morning,” her voice light and carefree. Octavia throws her head over her shoulder to look into the eyes of her Commander, a smirk laces her swollen lips. 

“Moba, Heda. We didn’t mean to wake you,” her voice sultry and unapologetic, she climbs off of Clarke and settled on the bedside. Clarke was quick to follow, climbing past Octavia to claim her previous spot next to Lexa. She had been waiting and waiting, for those beautiful eyes to grace her with their jade gaze since dawn and now she can’t bring herself to look away.

“Good morning, Leska,” The whispered touches of their lips set Lexa’s skin on fire. She took Clarke’s jaw in her hands and began to ravish her lips with a passion reserved only for her. With her left arm Clarke reached for Octavia without breaking her connection to Lexa’s lips. In true Octavia fashion, she pounced between the two girls, worming her way up to their chests where she was greeted with a pale hand drawing patterns down her spine and a tan one tangled in her hair as she kissed at Lexa’s exposed breasts. Gradually Lexa’s kisses slowed, her eyes fluttered open to take in the sight before her. Clarke. She was flushed, lustful, her lips swollen and slick. Octavia. Her lips kissing a path over her breastbone, her hair flowing over her shoulder. Growing Impatient with her prolonged ogling, Clarke dropped Lexa’s gaze and turned her attention to Octavia’s back, hand hand drifted down to the waist of Octavia’s shorts. 

“Not so fast Griffin!” Octavia shot up grapping Clarke’s wandering hand, “If I’m going to be naked you gotta lose some layers too. It’s only fair, babe.” Accentuating her point by running her hand down her bare chest.

“I couldn’t agree more, all of them. Now, hodnes” Lexa’s voice demanding but teasing as she grabbed at Clarke’s shirt. In her haste to get a better perspective as Octavia removed the fabric from Clarke’s body, her leg slipped out from under her and she kicked Raven; right in the ass.

“Ow! What the fu-“Raven growled, she sat up only to be met with three topless women looking extremely guilty as they tried to contain their laughter. “Can’t you nerds wait until everyone’s awake to have sex? And you,” she moved to pin Lexa to the mattress. “You have to kiss the bruise on my ass.” 

“Gladly.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations 
> 
> "Dei meizen, niron. Leska cheks reshweful,” - "That's amazing, babe. Lexa looks peaceful."  
> “Shof op, Klarke, Smuch ai. Nau.” - "Shut up, Clarke. Kiss me. Now."  
> "prisa" - "Princess"  
> "Moba, Heda" - "Sorry, Commander"  
> "Hodnes" - "love"
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
